Hans Takes Arendelle
by bStormhands
Summary: I just wanted to kill Hans but this got more complicated then it looked so now we have him deal with Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel.
1. Hans and the Princess of Arendelle

Hans and the Princess of Arendelle

# # #

Author's Note: Han's is unbelievably cruel and vicious in his treatment of Anna, cutting off her life support and leaving her in the cold and dark to die alone. That makes him a really nasty Bad Guy. But what if he did something different.

# # #

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me," shivered Anna as Hans placed her on the couch.

"A true love's kiss." Hans said understanding.

He takes her chin in his hand and gives her a tender smile. He leans in slowly...gently...

Their lips meet.

He held it as long as he could but Anna's lips were so cold.

"There now. That should help."

Anna pulled her knees up and began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Oh no." Anna whispered.

"Wait, what? No. No! Please." Hans desperately kissed her again and again, "I thought... I thought. Oh, I'm so sorry, Anna."

"I don't... understand... who could... it be?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we have time to find him. Your hair." said Hans as Anna's hair turned white, he held her close. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't good enough for you."

"No, no. You were. It's just..."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you. The only thing left is to try to save your kingdom. Please. Let me marry you, then I can at least keep your kingdom safe."

Anna nodded shivering as her hands became covered in frost and turned blue. "Please, save my... kingdom."

Hans rushed to the door, "You two come in here quickly."

The French and Spanish diplomats came rushing in.

"Anna isn't going to make it, we are going to marry so the kingdom can survive."

"We understand."

Hans took Anna's blue tinged hands in his and said the marriage vows as the color left Anna's eyes and frost flowered across her cheeks. Anna just said "I do" when the curse overcame her and she froze solid.

The men gasped and Hans threw his arms around Anna's neck, "Anna! Oh Anna, I'm so sorry."

Hans kept apologizing until the Spanish ambassador put a hand on his shoulder. "Prince Hans, please, you must see to the kingdom."

Hans wiped his eyes and then said dully, "The kingdom." He shook himself, and then said more in control of himself, "Yes, thank you. The kingdom, I must take care of my kingdom."

As Hans closed the door he looked back at the frozen form of Princess Anna of Arendelle, and smirked.

# # #

Author's Note: This of course means he is free to slaughter Queen Elsa and look like a hero doing it.


	2. Hans and the Queen of Arendelle

Hans and the Queen of Arendelle

"You're sister is dead because of you!" Hans called over the blizzard to Queen Elsa, throwing as much accusation into his voice as he could knowing it was hurt her the most. The empty, lost look on her face told him he had effected her more then he had expected. He had won! He had ripped her soul of her body with just a few well chosen words, which even happened to be true.

Hans knew that the most important thing to Elsa was her sister Anna. He had observed them in the throne room. He had been most curious about what the issue was between them. Anna had pushed and everyone had found out, the hard way. Elsa was a sorceress.

The original plan was to marry Anna and then poison Elsa when the occasion arose. He was willing to wait a few months. He just wasn't as patient as Flynn Rider who had waited years so far and appeared ready to wait even longer. He could hardly believe that anyone believed that the infamous Flynn Rider had changed his spots. He had toasted "Eugene" back when he had probed Corona for his takeover bid. Flynn had serious guts to try to put that scheme.

He had set Princess Rapunzel to care for the people in the Great Hall, it kept her out of the way. As a princess related to the royal family she had some claim to the throne of Arendelle. She also had a reputation for meddling.

But with Elsa being a sorceress, he knew he had to step extra cautiously. He had seriously considered pulling up stakes and going to the next kingdom on his list, but the fjord froze. He was trapped and so he had to play what cards he had, which hadn't been much.

Elsa running away and freezing the kingdom, then Anna giving him command of the kingdom had been like getting an ace into his hand. He was recognized as the leader now, and that gave him power. If he played his cards right it could make him look like an effective and efficient person, one well able to run a kingdom in an emergency. All he had to do was looked concerned about the welfare of the people of Arendelle. A simple matter.

Anna getting lost in the mountains had been another card to his hand. That had been a wonderful gift, a face card into his hand. He could become not just a king but a hero. Heroes were loved by their people and that was all the better. Especially with the true love card he had lead with.

He hadn't found Anna but he did find Elsa, and those buffoons of the Duke's had let him "rescue" Elsa from herself, and almost allowed him to become a hero, though an accidental one. Close enough.

But now?

Now, he was just one step away from the throne.

Hans looked around in wonder as the blizzard just stopped as Elsa went down mourning her sister. He had married Anna, in front of witnesses, no less, and watched her freeze solid in his hands in front of the dignitaries. That had been disturbing.

All he had to do now was kill Queen Elsa and he would be undisputed king of Arendelle. He'll even be able to do it in front of everyone and be hailed a hero for doing it. The plan had come together far better then he had hoped. He would finally show his brothers. He would show them all!

Hans chuckled quietly as he drew his sword.

She didn't even bother to move as she wept. He could feel her guilt radiating off of her. Her acceptance of her fate. Her self-blame. She wasn't even planning to fight. She knew she deserved this.

Hans had learned everything he could about princesses from his little sister, Princess Heidi. He had learned how princesses could express their desires in more ways then speech and song. He had learned her secrets, exploited them and now she was completely his to use as he saw fit.

All that told him Elsa was completely destroyed inside. It was almost a pity to kill her, she would make a wonderful pet in this state, but since she could not bring back summer, he would, the only way sure to work.

Hans stood beside Elsa and brought the sword down, aiming for her exposed neck, he would make it quick. He had won. He would show his brothers, he would show them all!

Elsa heaved a broken sob just as the blade came down.

Hans' blade caught her across the shoulders, it crunched through her shoulder blades and spine, penetrating deep enough to sever her spine, bite into her lungs and open her heart.

Elsa collapsed as she lost control over her body. Her eyes looked around in terror. Her mouth moved but she couldn't even scream anymore. But the magic inside her heart didn't need lungs or spines. Crackling cold blasted out of the dying queen and up the sword.

Hans saw wild patterns of frost curl around his leaf-bladed sword. His shoulder relaxed as he tried to let go of the sword embedded in the mortally wounded Ice Queen.

Hans had just enough time to look alarmed as his hand froze just like Anna's did as the magic travelled up his arm and across his body. His hand turned a translucent blue as the magic began to take him.

No! He had won! He was the king!

The icy magic reached his relaxing elbow. Cold seared back toward his brain like reaching into a glowing forge.

It couldn't end like this, he had to show his brothers that he was greater then them all!

The magic of ice and snow spread across his body, he felt his lungs solidify and his heart freeze.

He saw pity in Elsa's dying eyes. He did not need pity! He wanted to snarl in defiance, but his lips froze.

Hans had won, but had now lost everything.

And then he felt nothing anymore as the magic overtook his whole body.

More magic poured out of the dying queen. Wild curls of magic formed a sphere of white then a terrifying wave of ice radiated from Elsa.

The dignitaries on the balcony dove behind the stonework.

Just as the wave of magic reached them, Elsa finally died and the ice and snow flash melted.

A great roar filled the valley as a great deluge of water swept down the mountains.

Arendelle was heavily damaged, many houses were washed into the fjord and the walls near the harbor were breached. A few were killed, but most were saved as they had taken refuge in the castle against the awful cold and brutal power of the blizzard that had surrounded Arendelle.

The dignitaries slowly stood and looked around in stunned awe.

The naked body of the queen floated face-down in the fjord, surrounded by sunken ships and the spreading debris being washed down the mountains.

# # #

Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene rushed onto the balcony with the other dignitaries who were peaking over the battlements as the water rushed down the mountains and into the fjord, taking trees, houses and other debris with it. The outer wall of Arendelle was breached by all the water, the castle was battered but stood against the pounding.

"Now what?" asked the French ambassador in a hollow voice.

Rapunzel looked around trying to take in the situation, the damaged city, the sunken boats and out in the fjord the naked body of her cousin floating face down.

"What happened?" asked Rapunzel quietly.

The dignitaries just looked at each other.

"What happened?" asked Rapunzel more sternly in her princess voice.

"Um, Queen Elsa escaped. Prince Hans caught her out on the ice in the fjord. Then the blizzard stopped. He was going to execute her for treason, because of Princess Anna." said the Spanish ambassador.

Rapunzel nodded. She and Eugene had been in the parlor trying to figure out what to do for Anna when they had heard the blizzard stop and then Anna had melted into a puddle in an instant. Before they had been able to absorb what happened there was the sound of rushing water and they had come to the balcony here to see what was happening.

"Prince Hans missed and was turned to ice. A blast of ice was coming but then everything melted and you can see what happened then."

Rapunzel nodded. "If Prince Hans was turned to ice like Princess Anna, he would have melted like she did."

"Mon Dieu." said the French ambassador. "Who will rule here?"

"I believe, as I am now ranking noble and cousin to Queen Elsa, it is my duty to manage the kingdom until more permanent arraignments can be made. Gentlemen, please, this is an emergency. I need you to go and help the people in the destroyed sections of the city. Bring all survivors to the castle. I know many of the people were in the castle because of the cold, but we are not sure who is still missing. Do what you can. I'll make an announcement about Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Prince Hans later."

They nodded and filed out.

Prince Hans had put Princess Rapunzel in charge of the castle and relief efforts while he went to find Princess Anna, but had returned with Queen Elsa. Following the instructions Elsa had left with the Royal Blacksmith, of all people, they had secured her and placed her in her stone meditation room.

Rapunzel felt Eugene put his arms around her as she looked over the devastated kingdom.

"Are you okay?" Eugene asked.

"No, but those princess lessons are coming in handy now." Mama had spent the last three years teaching her all she knew, which was quite a bit. Rapunzel had never thought she would need some of those lessons, there had been rather disturbing things that needed to be done when dealing with disasters, but now she knew she had been wrong. Tears filled her eyes.

"Not exactly how I expected our honeymoon was going to go down." said Eugene as he wiped her tears.

"No." There was a pause. "Eugene, could you retrieve Elsa's body? I don't believe she was evil or a traitor. We talked for a little at the ball and she was so nice. She should have a proper burial."

They could see the naked body of the queen slowly being pushed into the middle of the fjord at the head of all the other debris as the initial wave passed out of the fjord.

"I will."

"Thank you."

# # #

Author's note: I updated a few things to make it more powerful.


	3. Hans and the Crown Princess of Corona

Gerda the Head Maid was making sure that the dignitaries had everything they needed in the council room. The mulled wine over the fire was finally hot and ready to serve when Prince Hans, with the Spanish and French dignitaries came in.

Gerda gasped. The prince looked awful, he stumbled and they guided him to a chair.

"Princess Anna is... dead." announced Prince Hans in a dull and tired voice.

"Oh no." whispered Gerda.

"What happened to her?" asked the Duke of Weselton.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa."

"Her own sister."

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms."

Gerda gasped, but she had been alive just a few minutes ago when she had left her with Prince Hans. The Duke and the others looked to the dignitaries that accompanied Prince Hans and they nodded.

Gerda brought a tumbler of mulled wine to Hans who looked like he was desperately trying not to cry.

Hans nodded a thanks and quaffed the wine in one swallow. His eyes widen as the hot liquid spread through his chest.

"There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." stated the Duke.

The Spanish dignitary turned to Hans, "Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you."

Prince Hans looks up at the others, then back down. Taking a steadying breath he said, "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

Gerda's hands go to her mouth. She wanted to dispute that but it wasn't her place.

"But a trial?" asked the French dignitary.

Hans' eyes flashed. "Much as I would like to have a proper trial, she is far too dangerous and we don't have much time. The shackles and the stone room didn't work. It's getting colder by the minute. You saw what happened to Anna in the library, how much longer before that happens to us all?" His breath steamed in front of him.

Gerda slipped out of the Council chamber and all but dashed down the hall to the library. She had to make sure that the body of Princess Anna was well taken care of.

Princess Anna had been such a dear child. Never complaining, only wanting to be with her sister again. Of course she had made many messes but she always helped clean up. Princess Anna had been such a good girl.

Gerda braced herself and opened the door to the library. She was expecting to see the limp body of the princess on the sofa or maybe on the floor. She stepped into the library and her mouth dropped open. Princess Anna was all curled up on the sofa her hands clasped out in front of her, but she and even her clothes were a translucent blue glittering in the firelight.

Princess Anna had been turned to ice.

Gerda had no idea what to do. Magic had happened to Princess Anna. She needed help. Prince Hans was busy, but Princess Rapunzel could help, maybe. Princesses always knew what to do. Gerda turned and raced to the Great Hall.

"Princess Rapunzel. We... I desperately need your help in the library." Gerda was practically bouncing with terrified urgency as she curtsied to the princess.

Princess Rapunzel gave her one look and started moving. Gerda turned and lead the way, trying not to break into a run. In moments, they were joined by Prince Consort Eugene.

"What's going on now?" he asked.

"They need help in the library," replied Rapunzel as they left the Great Hall.

As the doors closed behind them Gerda spoke quietly. "Princess Anna has turned to ice."

"What?" they asked together.

"Not long ago Princess Anna was returned to us. She was desperately cold. She said she needed to see Prince Hans, I took her to him in the library. She demanded that he kiss her. We left them to give them some privacy. So we went into the council chamber to wait, then Prince Hans came and told us that she had died and they had married. I found Princess Anna transformed into ice, even her clothes. No one knows what to do. You are a Crown Princess and maybe you know something that can help..." Gerda trailed off.

Rapunzel touched her hair and looked at Eugene.

They passed a large window and saw a blizzard starting to form.

"I think we need to hurry." said Eugene.

Rapunzel nodded and they ran up the stairs.

#

"Right in here, eekk!" Gerda began, but cut to a scream as she saw a snowman moving in front of the frozen form of Princess Anna.

"It's going to be okay Anna. I got you. I'm here. I'll find you a true love and make you all better." The snowman was saying as he stroked Princess Anna's forehead.

Eugene hauled the two women behind him. "Who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Olaf." The snowman said brightly.

"Where did you come from?" demanded Eugene.

"Elsa made me, but Anna needed to come back here to get kissed by Hans, so Kristoff, Sven and I did that to save her." Olaf turned sadly back to Princess Anna. "But it doesn't look like it worked."

"No, it didn't, but why Hans?" asked Rapunzel over Eugene's shoulder.

"Hans was supposed to be her true love. She said so."

"Olaf, you're melting." said Eugene.

"I don't want her to melt. Some people are worth melting for." His bottom sagged. "Just maybe not right this second."

Olaf grabbed his sagging bottom and raced over to the window.

"Oh yeah, that's better. But we better keep Anna from melting."

Eugene quickly understood and pulled the end table away and spun the sofa around and pushed it near the window.

A blizzard was forming and the wind was beating at the windows.

Rapunzel knelt by the little snowman as Gerda stood by the door, not sure what to make of all the magic that was going on.

"Olaf, why did Anna need True Love's Kiss?"asked Rapunzel.

"Because Elsa struck her heart with her ice when she exploded." said Olaf.

"Exploded?"

"They were arguing, Elsa kept telling Anna to leave and come back here but Anna kept telling Elsa that she needed to back home too. But it wasn't safe for Elsa to be near people. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she can't control the magic and so she ran away to keep everyone safe, but it didn't work either. Why doesn't anything work right?"

"I don't know, but how did you figure out that True Love's Kiss would help?"

"Oh, that was Kristoff's family, the trolls, they said so. Anna told us that Hans was her true love and he was here. We ran the whole way." Olaf said plaintively.

"I'm sure you did. Good job." Rapunzel said kindly, "Who is Kristoff?"

"He lead us to the Ice Palace, and then helped get away from Marshmallow. I tried to stop him but I'm too small. Kristoff got Anna away and we went to see the love experts."

"Love experts?" Rapunzel was just trying to get the important parts of the story out of Olaf without asking too many questions, but she could see Eugene and Gerda exchanging looks.

"The trolls, they are his family but they look like rocks sometimes."

"And the trolls said True Love's Kiss would help?"

"Well, actually he said an act of True Love. It was all the others that talked about kissing."

Rapunzel smiled gently. "And where is Kristoff now?"

"I don't know. He was bringing Anna here. I guess he brought her here and left her forever, so she could be with the person she thought was her true love."

Rapunzel smiled as things clicked together, "Thank you Olaf, you did help. You're a good snowman."

Olaf smiled bashfully.

Rapunzel turned to the others. "Anna may have a chance, if we find this Kristoff. He may be able to undo the magic."

The window banged open and a cold wind sweeped the room.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" said Olaf from right under the window. "We can find him. Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." Olaf breaks an icicle off the window and uses it as a telescope. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

"What? Where?" asked Rapunzel. Olaf pointed. "Good, good! We'll bring him up here and have him try kissing Anna."

"Eep." Gerda squeaked and everyone spun around. Fanciful frost patterns were forming on the walls and ceiling. Then big icy spikes grew into the room. Eugene leapt to the wood by the fireplace, picked up a stout log and started smashing the spikes.

"Gerda, get to the gates and bring Kristoff up here! We'll protect Anna! Go!" ordered Rapunzel.

Gerda dashed out the door and ran slipping past the spikes forming the the hall.

Rapunzel picked up the chair next to her and battered the nearest ice spike until it and the chair shattered.

"Go to Arendelle, they said. Meet your cousins, they said. Summer in Arendelle is wonderful, they said. It'll be fun, they said." Eugene grumbled as he shattered a number of ice spikes in turn.

"Oh no. Kristoff, look out for that ship!" shouted Olaf. Pause. "Never mind, he made it."

Rapunzel shared a quick look with Eugene then turned back to shattering the ice as they tried to protect Anna.

"Look out, the ice is breaking up. Oh no, poor Sven. Alright! Sven made it, but he's stuck on an ice flow. Kristoff is running on foot now."

Rapunzel was too busy trying to shatter ice to tell Olaf to stop the commentary, her heart was pounding like crazy with every word he said, but knowing some of what was happening helped a little too.

"Oh look, there's Elsa and who's that guy?" asked Olaf.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The wind, the snow, the spikes just hung there. Eugene continued breaking the spikes in case they started growing again as Rapunzel went and looked out the window.

Rapunzel stepped around the sofa to stand at the window. Snowflakes hung suspended in the air, like time itself has stopped.

"What's he doing?" Asked Olaf.

"Oh no. Hans! No!" shouted Rapunzel, as she saw Hans raise his sword.

"Mama!" Olaf screamed as Hans brought the sword down.

Rapunzel gaped as she saw Hans turn to ice. She grabbed Olaf and dragged him back as she tried to shield Anna with her body as a massive wave of ice magic blazed toward them. She felt Eugene's weight on her as he hurdled the sofa to shield them all with his body.

Then warm breeze swept over them.

Rapunzel bounced off the sofa as Anna and Olaf splashed into puddles of water. "What? No!" She cried, as she tried to hold onto the water.

"No! Please, no!" Rapunzel cried, as she was soaked by the water that had been Princess Anna and Olaf. She held out her water soaked arms with the carrot and coal in her hands as she looked helplessly at Eugene. "There was a chance. There was a chance to save her."

He took her shaking form into his arms as tears began to pour down her face. "I'm sorry."

There was a rushing roar coming through the window.

"Bother! Now what?" growled Eugene as Rapunzel looked up, put the carrot and coal down and levered herself up to see what new disaster was hitting Arendelle.

They looked out the window and saw all the snow and ice had melted and was rushing down the mountain. Terrible banging sounds came as they heard houses ripped apart. They watched as water and debris battered their way through the wall around Arendelle.

"We'd better see... what's going on... out there." said Rapunzel in a daze.

"There's a balcony down the hall. We'll be able to see better from there." said Eugene, guiding Rapunzel to the door.


End file.
